muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:David922
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 12/5 Incident page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Superior-chan (talk) 09:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC) 12/5 Incident Renaming I don't think you should. Its official name in materials is just 12/5 Incident (12・5 事件). There's also the part of "The battle did not end until Sagiri accepted defeat and allowed himself to be killed by Tsukuyomi." While this part is shown to the viewers for us to form our own theories (through dialogue, in both VN and manga), no one else in the story knows that. It's best to keep things written in a neutral manner. Superior-chan (talk) 10:21, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Spoilers I'm not going to respond to your comment because it's completely irrelevant to that page's content to talk about spoilers. Quote from wikipedia about spoiler warnings: "Articles on the Internet sometimes feature a "spoiler warning" to alert readers to spoilers in the text, which they may then choose to avoid reading. Wikipedia previously included such warnings in some articles, but no longer does so, except for the content disclaimer and section headings (such as "Plot" or "Ending") which imply the presence of spoilers. The "No disclaimers in articles" guideline details why spoiler warnings are no longer used on Wikipedia." Wikis are here to be encyclopedia articles, as stated in the same page as the above quote. You don't leave out or hide information simply because people haven't gotten a chance to play the game yet. Consider the fact that we only have the original trilogy, 60%? of Altered Fable, and Chronicles 01 translated. I have great respect for the Alternative Projects team and their aspirations to translate the existing and future Age products but realistically, it's to take an extremely long while. In addition, not only are very few of the games translated, but they are also hard to come by just to play; I'm willing to bet a lot of people don't have the entire Chronicles collection. Should we wait until a torrent or something becomes so popular and Muv Luv fans everywhere know what the content is about? I say no. If we have the game and we are capable of translating information, then the wiki should serve as a place for people to come and read about it without unnecessary spoiler tags because that's the purpose of a wiki. Spoiler tags, whether they be black bars, normal text, or template headers are obstructions to the formatting and visual quality of the article. It should come as a matter of course when you click on a character or other page from a game you haven't played that there will be stuff you don't know about, that will almost definitely 'spoil' the game for you. No spoiler tag should be necessary for common sense. TheRealG3rMan (talk) 14:25, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Lover/Husband Perhaps it's different cultures, but simply giving birth to a child does not legally make someone husband and wife. I'm not familiar with Japanese culture but I presume its something similar. TheRealG3rMan (talk) 01:48, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Meiya considers herself her wife based on her words to her child so that's good enough for me. I think they couldn't get "legally" married due to constraints, but they would have if they got a chance. And If you're right, then we need to change every instance of "Unnamed child" to "Unnamed bastard child" >_> David922 (talk) 01:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Lover would still be a better fit; getting married is a term associated with legal status technicality. By definition of the word the child does fall under the definition of a bastard offspring, but you have to consider that the word itself has had hundreds of different defitions throughout the ages in both common and law usage, to the point where today it's merely a common insult. Actual usage of the word in its true capacity in today falls somewhere along the lines of a child born to one of the parents prior to their current status of marriage (ie. child born to man or woman prior to their official marriage with another partner a la Yuuya Bridges); the key is the negative connotations that would imply a law has been broken. While Takeru and the girl you choose at the end didn't marry, neither party had a prior and still legally-binding spouse to compare with, so it is still entirely acceptable to have Lover and Child under the same heading. Using Husband or Wife would indicate that at one point in the story the characters did get married; not in the storytelling sense, but the actual, legal definition of the word. There are terms for such instances (You notice Yuuya's infobox doesn't list him as the bastard half-brother of Yui, but merely just half-brother; the term specifies parents but NOT status of marriage, a loophole to otherwise avoid giving a negative association with the character). Using Lover, which describes their overall status more clearly, does not mean having Unamed Child changed to Unamed Bastard Child; to say nothing of having a child during the separation of the human race. tl;dr We're flexible, Lover is a better description of their actual status because layman perception of Husband/Wife implies a binding legal status, but irregardless of what is used to describe their status Unamed Child is still Unamed Child because no one was unfaithful to each other. Because if we have to consider such terms then I think a case could be made of whether it's still cheating on a significant other when one is forced to re-live the same time period for an unspecified number of times, each time with a different spouse. Superior-chan (talk) 02:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) General Questions? People usually just ask them in the comments section. I don't really see the need for a dedicated page; if the question is answerable and there is a legitimate source provided for it, then adding it into a relevant article is a trival matter, otherwise it's just normal speculation within the comments. Image text is read as 人馬一体 (jinba ittai, top to bottom and right to left, using the traditional Chinese/Japanese reading style). The idiom roughly means "man and horse are one", "unity of man and horse", etc. Roughly explained, it is somewhat similar to the typical "move your weapon like an extension of your own body"; that is, both the rider and the horse move as one existence; the rider is accustomed to the movement of the horse and incorporates it as part of whatever he/she's doing that requires being on horseback to do so. In real life, the phrase is somewhat associated with yabusame, traditional Japanese mounted archery. From what I know of, it's a very obscure phrase, but sometimes in fiction you see variations of the phrase and the normal version pop up with characters that heavily exhibit samurai traits. Superior-chan (talk) 03:58, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I was reading it as 一人体馬 and thought it was a pun to do with her name. David922 (talk) 23:55, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Admin Thanks! Despite only being active on the wiki for a year it feels like forever. I hope to stay and improve it for a long while. TheRealG3rMan (talk) 08:49, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Minor Characters Page My gut says that, regardless of how large of a role a character has in the media they appear in, they should have their own separate pages. That way, if a minor character gets a larger role later on then we already have a page made for them. However, for the future, if characters don't have names it might be better to leave them "page-less" and only reference them in relevant articles (ex. Yokohama Base Article: section with a list of personnel including the two random UN pilots, the guards, etc). I say that because it might get convoluted if somone has to search a general noun like "UN Guard" or "UN Pilot", and they might get confused since they probably wouldn't expect the page to be about a specific pilot or guard but about UN Guards or UN Pilots in general, you know? I don't know for sure but I think they are referred to as "Gate Guards", although they are technically UN security personnel i.e "Guards" so I will rename the page to something more specific. TheRealG3rMan (talk) 09:39, October 2, 2015 (UTC) NSFW Content I don't see how a user image will get the wiki in trouble. It has no relation to the actual content hosted here and user accounts are shared across all wikias the user frequents - if the wikia is banned for user actions every wikia the user has visited will also have to be banned. I doubt the wikia will even get a warning; instead the weight of the administrator's action will simply be carried by the user. Superior-chan (talk) 10:44, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Beta Expanded Deletion I only added that template because there's a WIP thing there. Since it's fix there's no problem left. Feel free to remove that template. 01:54,11/25/2015